100 Things Tamaki Does to Piss Kyoya Off
by AlyssaxXxShane
Summary: Well, it is the... 4th of these... 100 things. I hope it's as attention-grabbing as the first... three. haha requested by and dedicated to TheRealKira.


100 Things Tamaki Does to Piss Kyoya Off

**A/N: Okay, this… new installment of the 100 Things is requested by and dedicated to the super awesome reviewer TheRealKira for all of her reviews and support on my story The Beginning of the End. I am just going to assume TheRealKira is a girl, but please do correct me if I am… um… incorrect? Hehe anyway, enjoy everyone and I shall see you at the bottom…! Of the page, I mean! ;D ~Aly~**

* * *

1 - I will truly never understand how we're friends.

2 - I can't even recall how you got me to join the Host Club in the first place…

3 - For the love of all things sacred and _holy_, Tamaki; _please_ stop that yelling.

4 - I'm not yelling.

5 - I am simply issuing a command in a loud tone of voice.

6 - I hate how you fail to realize that you actually have feelings for Haruhi.

7 - Also how you pretend like you don't.

8 - S&M pervert.

9 - The twins are not shady.

10 - _Especially_ not my Kaoru.

11 - Tamaki… don't make me smack the hell out of you.

12 - You know what? Sometimes I have reason to believe _you're_ gay.

13 - Yeah, that's why my dad has trouble tolerating you.

14 - There's a reason I make all the financial decisions, Tamaki.

15 - It wouldn't be the brightest idea to import palm trees from Hawaii…

16 - Stop whining.

17 - I swear… oh wait… we've been here before…

18 - STAY OUT OF MY HOUSE.

19 - I mean when I'm not aware of your presence…

20 - Actually just stay out.

21 - Well, yes, it is rather creepy to see you out my… third story window…

22 - Stop… calling me mommy.

23 - It's completely unecessary.

24 - Do you _really_ want me to answer that question?

25 - Most likely, if you run off to your "emo corner", you should probably stay there.

26 - Until you're mentally stable.

27 - Which, in any case, could mean you'll be there for a while.

28 - There really is nothing for you to see in my notebook.

29 - Why the hell would I waste my time writing entries about you?

30 - I think you should see a doctor… or a therapist.

31 - Psychiatrist?

32 - Ugh… you broke my glasses again, didn't you?

33 - DAMN IT, TAMAKI!

34 - Hiding behind Haruhi won't stop me from ending your very existance.

35 - Don't you dare drag Kaoru into this!

36 - Yeah, I didn't enjoy my birthday present.

37 - Or my Christmas present…

38 - Or my Valentine's Day present…

39 - Stop buying me dildos for all of the gift-giving holidays.

40 - Kaoru was not happy.

41 - He liked the handcuffs though…

42 - I'd hate to say thank you.

43 - As much as your overly dramatic ways entertain me, Nekozawa isn't really able to do magic.

44 - That's called DRUGS, Tamaki!

45 - I have reason to believe you were dropped on your head as a baby…

46 - And then, thrown against a wall.

47 - You're an attention whore.

48 - Especially since you get paid for being one… technically speaking.

49 - I'm never spending the night at your house again.

50 - And you know why.

51 - I love how you think I was born yesterday, and ended up putting on a pink miniskirt and spaghetti strap top in my sleep and then woke back up in a COMMONER'S MALL!

52 - I know you drugged me.

53 - Don't think that I don't know what you do with Nekozawa.

54 - Calm down… I was referring to sex.

55 - Someone should seriously get a spray bottle. So we can train you in what behavior is acceptable, and what is not.

56 - Half of what you do is unacceptable, Tamaki.

57 - My laptop went missing…

58 - I believe I told you that there's nothing _for you_ in my NOTEBOOK!

59 - Publish what I write about my sex life, and tomorrow morning you'll wake up very confused in your bed on the coast of Tahiti.

60 - Why does something of mine either come up missing or BREAK when you're around?

61 - You're the reason I have a prescription for migraines.

62 - … I'm insinuating that YOU give me the migraines.

63 - … resident simpleton…

64 - How could someone so dumb be so damn smart?

65 - At schoolwork, I mean; inept at everything else.

66 - Besides being an attention whore.

67 - So… do you want me to kill you, or are you just staring down the back of Kaoru's pants for a reason?

68 - Yes, it was Kaoru; not Hikaru.

69 - I do believe I know my own boyfriend.

70 - … fuck you, Tamaki.

71 - Roses are red, violets are blue, once there was a man, who filled his ass with glue. _Men_ paid to get in it; and they'll pay to get out of it too.

72 - I thought it was funny; and accurate.

73 - You don't get it, do you?

74 - . . .

75 - Tamaki. . . why are there Hawaiian palm trees in the 3rd Music Room?

76 - Damn it to hell, Tamaki!

77 - Without me, this club would be in some serious debt.

78 - Never mind nonexistant.

79 - I do believe I am the Shadow King for a reason.

80 - Plant another alarm clock in my room and I swear that next time you won't get away with just a broken wrist.

81 - Oh shut up; your medical attention was free.

82 - Because of me.

83 - I often wonder if 99.96% of the time, if you're in your own little… fucked-up world.

84 - Because it definitely doesn't coincide with the real one.

85 - . . . I speak French _too,_ Tamaki.

86 - But you can't speak German!

87 - Du Stück Scheiße.

88 - WHAT did you just call me?

89 - I hate Christmas caroling with you.

90 - It's a matter of the fact that you can't sing.

91 - Yeah, they don't slam the door in our faces because they're too busy drooling over you.

92 - Attention whore.

93 - Don't switch a pair of your skinny jeans for mine…

94 - Ever again.

95 - Well, I would like to believe that even you understand why.

96 - Tamaki… think… well, don't hurt yourself.

97 - Do I need to spell it out for you?

98 - You're fucking skinny jeans are too damn tight.

99 - No, I'm not getting fat, you moron.

100 - Oh, but yes, my cock is bigger.

* * *

**A/N: Oh… wow. Funzzzz… anyway I hope you all enjoyed and review please! ~Aly~**


End file.
